crossover truth or dare
by lisapenguin1
Summary: the first crossover dare. please enjoy, and send in dares! :
1. rules are for losers

L: first every crossover truth or dare. Without the truth!

You can dare

Finn

Jake

Rainacorn

Princess bubblegum

Marceline

Ice king

Beemo

Skipper

Kowalski

Marlene

Private

Rico

Julian

Mort

Maurice

Dr. Blowhole

Hans the puffin

Hot dog princess

Lumpy space princess

Prince gumball

Finnoa

Cake

Lord Monicormicorn

Ice queen

Marshal lee

Savio

Rhonda

My OCS:

Zachary

Eye color: brown

Species: penguin

Appearance: Zachary is a small penguin. He has light brown eyes, and wears a white bowtie around his neck.

Personality: shy and sensitive like private. He loves fishing and romantic dating.

Gender: male

Age: 15

Crush: Haley

Extra: adopted son of private and Marlene [yes I like prilene]

**Haley**

Eye color: ocean blue

Species: penguin

Appearance: small penguin about rico's height. She wears a yellow ribbon on her head.

Personality: she reckless. She doesn't care what her parents tell her, and always comes home late.

Crush: Zachary

Age: 14

Extra: adopted daughter of Kowalski and rico.

**Lisa [me, and the announcer]**

Eye color: green

Species: dog

Appearance: white dog with red colored collar. I have floppy ears and a straight tail that wags.

Personality: annoying. Persistent. Lovely to hate, and joyous to repel.

Gender: female

Crush: Finn!

Age: 18

Extra: people tend to hate me a lot. ^_^

Okay the best part of this truth or dare is there is no truth and no rules! Yeah finally!

Enjoy your daring!


	2. dudleyfan and Happy Feet Fan 24

Lisa: sorry for the long wait. I forgot I had this for a while. ^_^

Haley: you forget everything

Lisa: that sounded mean, but that's actually the truth

Everyone but Lisa: we know!

Lisa: I was talking to our audience. Anyway well we don't have a special guest today because ice king froze them. [Glares at ice king]

Ice king: they stole my doughnut.

Lisa: for the last time ice king, I don't care!

Lisa: ahem anyway so how about you do the dares Zachary

Zach: alright

Zach: this first one is from Dudleyfan.

Lisa: alright what do we have to do?

Zach: [giggles a little, but looks saddened] mom must kiss skipper

Marlene: what?

Private: it's alright Marlene it's just a dare… [Jealous a little]

Marlene: oh alright, but when we get home…. Well you know what I mean.

Private: [embarrassedly] okay

Marlene: alright skipper let's do this

Skipper: why does everyone do this to me?

[They both kiss for 7 seconds while private's jealousy meter rose]

Private: [pulls them apart] okay that's good. [Angrily]

Skipper: [scared] um okay next

Lisa: Zach is that our last dare?

Zach: from dudleyfan yes

Lisa: um well we have another we could use so read this one.

Zach: alright this is from Happy Feet Fan 24

Zach: oh I like this one… Finn and Jake must fight dr. blowhole and Hans

Dr. Blowhole: finally something fun for us

Hans: oh yeah

Finn: are they evil because you know I hate fighting good…

Jake: well I would say by their looks

Skipper: yes they're very evil!

Lisa: yeah what he said

Finn: alright then

Blowhole attacks Finn first, and they land in a fist fight. Jake and Hans attack each other as they land flat on the cold hard ground. Finn punches blowhole in his eye. Hans tackles Jake down to the ground. Jake punches Hans off of him, and bites his leg. Finn pulls out his gold sword.

Lisa: wow wait a minute!

They all stop, and everyone stares at Lisa

Lisa: Kowalski do you have that machine ready?

Kowalski: yeah it's in the back

Lisa: okay then go ahead

They start fighting again, and Finn slices blowhole's fin. Blowhole holds his flipper tightly, but continues fighting. Jake kicks Hans somewhere…. Unknown. Hans karate kicks Jake, and sends him flying into the wall. Finn comes over, and tackles Hans down. He makes Hans put his wings behind him.

Lisa: I guess this means that Finn and Jake win. Kowalski can you warm up your machine.

Kowalski: sure, but it will take till the next show.

Lisa: that's fine we're signing off now

Haley: wait that's it?

Lisa: yup

Haley: man we didn't get to do any dares…

Zach: don't worry maybe next time

Lisa: until then goodbye!

**I do not own PoM or any of its characters; I do not own adventure time or any of its characters**

**I do own Haley, Zachary, and Lisa**

**This dares were produced by dudleyfan and Happy Feet Fan 24**

**Thank for your kindness and please send in dares for PoM, adventure time, Haley, Zachary, and Lisa**

**Please send in ocs as well so they can help out the show ^_^**


	3. melodythefox

Lisa: and we're back to the first crossover truth or dare show. Thank you for coming.

Haley: coming, you forced us here by using your tough body guard!

Lisa: well that is true, but how else would you come to my show

Finn: Jake when do we get out of here?

Jake: not actually sure. I hope this is going to be easy.

Lisa: it is for you guys; our dares are only for PoM this time ^_^

Finn: mathematical!

Jake: oh yeah!

Ice king: so can we leave?

Lisa: sure go ahead

[Adventure time characters leave]

Lisa: okay Zach we have no guest again so you can do the dares.

Zach: alright! First one is [laughs] Kowalski and rico do the tango together!

Kowalski: um I don't know how to dance

Zach: sure you don't. Come on uncle Kowalski it's with your guy anyway!

Kowalski: but I still don't know how to!

Haley: come on dad. I want to see you dance!

Kowalski: well I guess its okay

[Rico and Kowalski get into tango position. They start with slow movement as the song plays. Kowalski smiles lightly, and rico smiles psychotically]

Lisa: okay you can stop now

[They both stop, and blush a little]

Lisa: okay now read the next dare

Zach: skipper hug Julian

Skipper: that's very funny, but read the next dare

Zach: that is the next dare

Skipper: that can't be possible!

Zach: it is now do it mister whiny pants!

Skipper: alright, wait why am I agreeing with a kid?

Lisa: because he has physic abilities

Skipper: stop pretending fairytales exist!

Lisa: you're a fairytale.

Skipper: oh man I hate when you do that!

Lisa: but it's true. Think about it a talking penguin who leads a commando team. A scientist penguin who's smarter than any bird alive! A psychotic penguin that can hold anything in his stomach. In fact the only normal one in your crew would be private!

Skipper: alright I'll do it, but only because you're scaring me

[Skipper quickly hugs Julian, and then pulls away]

Skipper: it felt so terrible

Lisa: it's only a hug. Man up skipper!

Julian: ah so you are taking an attraction to my kingliness

[Skipper runs to the bathroom]

Lisa: maybe he was told by the doctor to not hug mammals.

Marlene: but he's hugged me before!

Lisa: moving on, Zach

Zach: okay next is private watch the movie saw

Private: what's that?

Lisa: you'll find out. [Shoves private in room, and closes it]

Zach: okay then the next dare is Marlene kiss Hans the puffin in front of skipper

Marlene: oh you've got to be kidding me

Hans: I didn't agree to this!

Private: no way is my girl kissing that freak from Denmark! [Busts threw the door upon hearing statement]

Lisa: hold him down!

[Skipper, rico, Haley, Kowalski, and Zachary all hold down private]

Lisa: okay Marlene you better make it quick before private kills someone!

[Marlene quickly pecks Hans on his beak [I guess], and pulls away]

Lisa: okay that's all the time we have for today.

Skipper: dare PoM, adventure time, Haley, Zachary, and Lisa please

**I do not own PoM or any of its characters, I do not own adventure time or any of its characters.**

**I do own Haley, Zachary, and Lisa**

**This dares were produced by melodythefox**

**Any guests will be accepted.**


End file.
